


These Little Moments

by reignofdreams (ninasdreams)



Category: Jumper (2008)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninasdreams/pseuds/reignofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>These moments, these little bits of heaven, were all he needed and all he could ever want.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Amaranth

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at writing a slash pairing, so I decided to test the waters using the iPod shuffle challenge. I posted it at the jumperslash community ages ago. This is me going through and posting things that have been sitting on my drive for years.

David looked at the sleeping brunette beside him.  It was one of the few times he saw Griffin at ease, sleeping soundly in the bed they now shared.  He relished each one of these moments together as if it would be the last.

Griffin was one of a kind, even by Jumper standards.  While David had lived a free and luxurious life basking in his ability, Griffin had struggled from early on.  He had evaded the Paladin for years, endured the loss of those he loved, withstood betrayal by others.

Where most would surrender and give in to defeat, Griffin persevered, snarky attitude and all.  It was one of the things David loved most about him.

And as David watched his lover’s chest gently rise and fall with the slow and steady breathing of sleep, he smiled.

_‘I’m never letting you go, Griffin O’Conner.’_


	2. Time of Dying

Griffin groaned in pain as he landed harshly.  The Brit had barely made it back to the Lair, but not unscathed.

He and David were supposed to meet up to report on their dual reconnaissance mission, but he’d been ambushed by Paladins, the heavily bleeding gash in his side a souvenir of the encounter.

Griffin found himself quickly losing consciousness as the loss of blood began to take its toll, and he blinked repeatedly in a small show of resistance.  He wouldn’t let darkness or the pain take him yet, because it could lead to a sleep he would never wake from.

Griffin had been fighting all his life and he would certainly fight now.

He would endure, at least until David arrived.  After all, if a meeting was compromised, the lair was their backup plan.

So Griffin would wait, if only to tell David for the first and maybe last time, “I love you.”


	3. Miracle

“You better leave, David,” Griffin warned from the couch, gaze intent on the screen in front of him displaying Mortal Combat 3.

“No, Griff.”

“I told you not to bloody call me that!” Griffin grunted, pressing the buttons on his controller violently.  “Now get lost before I decide to make you disappear from the world permanently, yeah?”

“I’ve spent years taking everything I have for granted,” David explained stubbornly.  “I’m not giving up the one thing in my life that means everything to me.”

“And what’s that?” Griffin asked sarcastically, eyes still not leaving the telly.

Griffin was startled as David jumped to within inches in front of the Brit, gazing into his ocean blue eyes intently.

“You,” David responded simply, backing his statement by capturing Griffin’s lips with his own.


	4. Hero/Heroine

I don’t know how you did it, David.  One minute I’m constantly wishing you’d just mind your own bloody business and leave me alone then the next I know, I can’t stop thinking about you.  
It’s not that stupid charming grin or your pretty looks.  I think it’s your eyes.

You look at me with those eyes and it feels like you’re telling me you want to stay and  _try_.  Despite the steel wall of anger and sarcasm that I’ve built, locking away all other emotions, you’re willing to try and understand. 

It was a shock to my system, ya know. 

But perhaps that’s not such a bad thing. 

All the ghosts of my past and the skeletons will be a bloody nightmare to work through, but maybe…just maybe you’ll manage.

You caught me completely off guard, David, and caring about you goes against every instinct. 

But this time…this time, I’m not going to run.


	5. Imaginary

Blood, so much blood.  A cold that should never be associated with the human body.  This couldn’t be happening…not again. 

“NO!!” 

Griffin woke screaming, images of David’s bleeding motionless body still flashing across his mind’s eye.  His own body was covered in a cold sweat, breath coming in ragged gasps as his heart hammered in his chest.

Looking across the lair, he saw a perfectly healthy David sitting up staring at him with wide eyes.

It was a dream, no a nightmare, just his imagination playing a twisted trick.

Griffin buried his face in his hands unable to meet David’s worried questioning gaze and, for the first time in years, he let tears stream down his flushed cheeks.

Alarmed, David scrambled from the couch, at his friend’s side in a heartbeat.

Gently he wrapped his arms around the currently sobbing and vulnerable jumper and whispered, “It’s okay, Griffin.  I’m here.”


	6. Hello

Griffin stood across the street, staring silently at the happy family playing together on the front lawn.  His old house had been repaired after the “mysterious” explosion, to make way for new inhabitants.

He didn’t know why he was here.  Perhaps it was some painful, masochistic form of closure. 

_Damn Paladin bastards._

But the feeling of strong arms encircling his waist from behind banished those dismal thoughts.

That chance was gone now, but as he and David jumped back to the newly relocated lair, he decided he didn’t mind spending his life with just David instead.


	7. Heaven

Lying together silently after their passionate night, David thought that it was these soundless moments he cherished the most.

He held Griffin close to his chest, wordlessly tracing each scar on the other man’s body with loving reverence.

He’d waited so long for he didn’t know what, just knowing that something in him, some vital part of him was missing.  Until he’d met Griffin.

And lying in the dark, with Griffin warm in his arms, he knew.

These moments, these little bits of heaven, were all he needed and all he could ever want.


	8. Stories

David’s life story was a book of lies.  He’d lied to his dad, Millie, all of the people he’d met on his travels…no one could know the truth.  After all, they’d only think he was crazy.

Griffin’s tale was full of running.  He’d moved from place to place, outrun bloodthirsty Paladins, and run from every emotion save for anger and hatred.

David looked at Griffin, who stood staring out at the desert sands.

“Griffin,” he said after awhile.

“Yeah?” the other responded with a sideways glance.

“I think…I think I love you.”  It wasn’t a lie.

Griffin’s azure eyes studied him for a long time, peering directly into his soul until finally, he smiled slightly.

David did as well.  He didn’t need a verbal response, that small smile and Griffin’s silence spoke volumes.

Maybe one day Griffin would be able to say it back…but until then, David would wait.

Because for once, he wasn’t lying…and for once, Griffin wasn’t running.

It was time for a new story…their story.


	9. Everybody's Fool

He saw the idiot first in a bar in London, foolishly jumping in the midst of the crowd, then walking out with some blond chick.

He followed him, waiting for the inevitable Paladin attack.  It didn’t come.

And still the bloody idiot went jumping all over the place with wild abandon, until deciding to take his little girlfriend on a trip (by plane surprisingly) to Rome.

And, watching from the top of the Coliseum as the blonde flirted, completely oblivious to the waiting Paladins watching nearby, Griffin decided that he was going to watch out for this naïve jumper.  Teach him a thing or two about the real world.

Jumping down to the ground Griffin confronted the blonde with his trademark sneer.  After all, it would be a shame to lose such a good looking person.  So he gave him the sixty second crash course before pointing out the waiting Paladins.

“Welcome to the war.”


	10. Here By Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Disgustingly sappy.

I had been oblivious for far too long.

After Roland confronted me in my apartment that first time and turned my comfortable life upside down, I had gone back to my hometown and reconnected with Millie.  At the time, I'd thought that what I felt for her was the kind of love you hear people call “the real thing.”  And until that fateful day at the Coliseum, I’d clung to this as if it was my lifeline, my chance to pretend the incident with Roland never happened and have a normal life.

But then I met Griffin.

He opened my eyes in so many ways, saved my ass from the shitstorm my ignorance landed me in, and how did I repay him?

I left him.  I left him trapped in a sparking pylon in the middle of fucking Chechnya.

I didn’t see him for years after that.  Millie and I separated as I realized that what I felt was just an echo from my life before, blown out of proportion because I didn't want to let go of a chance at normal.  I loved her, yes, but not the way she wanted or deserved.  She was a treasured friend, but only a friend nevertheless.

I found instead that I began to feel a painful longing, an empty ache eating away at me.  At times the agony of feeling hollow and not knowing why was unbearable.

Three years later, I saw him again.  I was barely holding my own against a group of particularly vicious Paladins when all of a sudden he shows up just in time to save my sorry ass.  Again.

The first thing he did when we were in the clear was slam his fist into my gut.

We stuck together after that, and over time our friendship grew, becoming something better. 

And I finally understood. Griffin was that missing piece.

He understood everything about me, things I never would have dreamed of sharing.  I knew because I had nightmares of losing him, the idea of my life without him waking me in a cold sweat wanting to scream.  

I knew that even if my entire life went to shit, all I’d ever need to get through it was Griffin here by my side.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my favorite work, but I keep it (and the others) for comparison purposes.


End file.
